Estudiante de intercambio MLBBajoterra
by Lady Stoneheart Stark
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la historia de Miraculous se desarrollara en la caverna Francesa de nombre París? A consideración del inminente peligro que aún amenaza a Bajoterra; los jueces de las 99 cavernas deciden que los jóvenes que no completaron sus estudios deberán volver a la escuela, para después ser entrenados como policías y asegurar protección si el Flagelo vuelve a atacar.


**Prólogo**

–No habrá excepciones, nisiquiera si se trata de un Shane.

–Por favor le aseguro que yo terminé la escuela, es sólo que fue educación en casa... sí eso, educación en casa en el viejo escondite Shane donde vivía.

–Entiendo perfectamente pero como no hay documentos y testigos que lo afirmen no tienes más remedio que volver a la escuela.

–Pero entienda que no puedo volver a estudiar, tengo responsabilidades en Bajoterra aún.

–Si mal no recuerdo el Dr. Blakk fue derrotado y tú tienes 15 años, siendo un joven sin estudios. Así que volverás a la escuela sin pretexto.

—¿Y que me hará si no entró? Le recuerdo que soy un Shane —advirtió vehemente. Eli nunca intimidaba a las personas usando su famoso apellido más que a los matones o al mismo Blakk en persona, pero no a gente inocente.

–Si tú no entras a la escuela me encargaré que a todos tus amigos sin importar su edad le quiten sus trabajos, títulos, ingenierías o cualquier cosa que ganaron después de concluir la escuela como mayores de edad. Y se muy bien que a tú amiga Trixie no le gustaría dejar su trabajo como miembro y camarógrafa de la banda de Shane.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó sintiéndose intimidado. El juez logan había logrado "recobrar el sentido" después de trabajar para Blakk logró obtener la libertad y llegó tan lejos que tenía a cargo 20 cavernas (de las cuales era alcalde de cuatro) y el refugio se incluia en una de ellas y con ellos Eli y sus amigos. Él decidió junto a los demás jueces de Bajoterra que los habitantes que no habían completado su educación preparatoria volvieran a la escuela para que se formarán como guardias, así, si una nueva amenaza llegaba al mundo subterráneo estuvieran más preparados. Para Eli fue una gran idea pero no tomó en cuenta que él no tenía sus educación completa, ya que él había crecido y estudiado en la superficie no allí.

–Si tú no decides entrar hay un castigo que cumplir que está aplicando a todos. Tú no tendrás derecho al estudio pero si se pierde un futuro guardia tenemos que ganar más, por ende, los certificados además de cualquier trabajo o pasatiempo que le dé ganancias y afecte a no poder ir a la escuela a tus amigos se le será quitado. En esto, por decir solo algunos nombres claro, entrarían tu amigo Mario a quién se le quitaría su pizzeria y regalías de su anterior programa, Brody quien no tendría el puesto de seguridad que actualmente posee en su caverna, Danna se pondría cómo una de las ladronas más buscadas de nuevo y se ordenaría su inmediata detención, Pronto Germitopo no sólo sería reelevado de su cargo como rey de Colina Topo sino también no puede pertenecer a tu banda, Kord Zane tanto él como todos tus amigos en el taller de Mecabestias pierden sus empleos y tu amigo su ingeniería además de su posición en tu grupo. Y claro, por último la señorita Trixie Sting su acceso a Babosanet quedaría restringido y regresada con sus padres, pero lo que te interesa es lo siguiente yo personalmente me encargaría de mandarla a la escuela más alejada de tu refugio, así es Shane la alejaré de ti por un largo tiempo y por mi cabe que encuentre un nuevo "amiguito" ya que casualmente yo tengo un hijo estudiando, no me molestaría tener que cambiarlo al mismo colegio que ella.

–Está bien tú ganas ¿a qué escuela me asignará?

–Françoise Dupont, la mejor escuela en París.

–¡Qué! Pero esa caverna está muy lejos. Además es la caverna Francesa, yo no se su idioma.

–Sí, ya venia venir eso. Cuando usted entre le darán un dispositivo diseñado en la caverna Futuria que puede adherirse a su transmisor lo que le permitirá entender y ser entendido.

—Gracias —respondió enojado por la actitud del juez—. ¿Cómo haré cuando haya peligro y necesiten de la banda de Shane? —Tendrá un permiso especial. Todos los maestros ya están al tanto de quién estará en sus respectivas clases... Y Shane, tienes que tener un tutor. —Con todo respeto, he accedido a todo, usted sabe... Toda Bajoterra sabe que mi padre ya no está, y antes de continuar ¿dónde me quedaré? No tengo el suficiente oro como para rentar o comprar otro refugio y al mismo tiempo atender mis necesidades. —¿Dónde está tu madre, Eli? —Es lo que yo me pregunto desde que tengo diez años. Él no hablaba mucho de la superficie y menos de su madre. —Bien —el juez se dió cuenta que había tocado un tema delicado— lo siento, muchacho. En todo caso irás como estudiante de intercambio. Te quedarás en casa de la presidenta de la clase a la que pertenecerás. Las clases inician el lunes así que tú debes estar en su casa el domingo en la mañana.

–¿Cuánto estaré ahi?

–Un semestre si logras sacar buenas notas.

–¿A qué se refiere?

—Podemos hacer una excepción contigo por todas las cosas que has hecho por Bajoterra. No tomarás entrenamiento policial. Sólo ingresaras a la escuela para demostrar que nuestra autoridad fue mayor y no hubo preferencia con el gran héroe Eli Shane". No queríamos llegar a amenazarte de esa forma, pero, todo era por el bien de Bajoterra. Teníamos que conseguir que fuéramos tomados en serio y esta era la forma de hacerlo. —Lo sé —respondió. Él entendía más que ningún otro lo que era proteger y hacer lo que sea por el bien de Bajoterra. —Como sea, aquí está la dirección de la casa —extendió una hoja—. La representante de clase te estará esperando afuera, su nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 **Esta es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction. Espero que alguien disfrute del crossover. :'3**


End file.
